spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge-El/Spongebob Squarepants/Supersponge
Born on the planet Krypton, raised on Earth by two very kind sponges who saw his ship crash in the coral field. SpongeBob SquarePants is a kryptonian sponge with a bunch of amazing powers he uses to save Earth as Supersponge with the help and support of his two best friends Sandy and Patrick. 'Powers and abilities' *'super strength- '''He has had super strength since he was about 10 years old *super speed- ''He used super speed since he was about 9. The first time he used super speed he was playing tag with his father. His father was it, his father was about to tag him, when he super speeded away. *'x-ray vision- '''Being able to see through solid objects. He has had this power since episode 2. Lead is the only thing that his X-ray vision cannot see through. *'Heat vision- Being able to burst things into flames just by looking at it. SpongeBob obtained this power in episode 5. It was first used when SpongeBob saw spongella in her new dress. His horomone started rising and rising as SpongeBobs eyes start to burn. *'Superhearing- '''Being able to hear anything farther than 10 miles away. He's had this power since episode eight. Trying to use his heat vision to stop a gun, it bounced back and hit his eyes. He was blind, but his earing increased, a lot more than a regular sea creatures would. *'Super/arctic breath- 'Using his enhanced muscules in his lungs he can blow anything to the other side of the world, or freeze it with a single breath. He gained this power in episode 11 of the series. When he had a cold from working his powers more than he ever had before. Everytime he sneezed, a huge breath of wind blew out. *'Microscopic vision- 'Using his eyes like a microscope, to see micro organisms or things to small for normal fish to see. He gained this power naturally without any problems. *'Telescopic vision- 'Using his eyes as a telescope, he can see up in space as clear as day. Just like microscopic vision he got this power naturally without any problems. Weaknesses *'Green kryptonite- 'It's like poison to SpongeBob and any other kryptonian. Any time a kryptonian gets near it they start to weaken. *'Red K- 'Brings out the rebellious side of SpongeBob or it just brings out kryptonians dark side. *'Black K- 'Separates or merges the two sides of a kryptonian. *'Blue K- 'Takes away kryptonians powers as long as their around it. *'Gold K- 'Takes away kryptonians powers for good *'Gemstone K- 'Gives the kryptonian the power of persuasion for 24 hours. *'Magic- 'Kryptonians are vulnrable to magic meaning that any magic attack can hurt them. 'Relationships *'Herald SquarePants- '''Father, that found SpongeBob and raised him to save the world. *'Margaret SquarePants- 'Mother, who found and helped raise SpongeBob. *'Patrick Star- 'Best friend,neighbor and trusted to keep SpongeBob's secret. *'Sandy Cheeks- 'Best friend, teamate, and trusted to keep SpongeBob's secret. *'Mr. Krabs- 'Boss. *'Plankton- 'Good friend until he turned evil then they were worst enemies. *'Squidward- '''Co-worker. Category:Characters